Polaris Arrives
by DeoxysSpeed.tst
Summary: AU: During the Tower of Heaven Arc, a new mage joins Fairy Tail. His name is Quint, and his magical power is on par with Makarov's! What will the guild think of this newcomer? OCs are closed for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, DeoxysSpeed here, and this is a test chapter for a Fairy Tail fanfic I'm working on. I'm gonna have a poll on my profile, so please cast your vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail…**

**-Chapter 1-**

Quint Polaris walked slowly down the road leading to Magnolia. He checked the piece of paper in his hand, and making sure the letter was still in his pocket, headed towards town. He was tall and skinny, with long black hair tied in a ponytail; and blue eyes that seemed to stare right through people. Quint walked up to the first civilian he saw and asked. "Where is the Fairy Tail guild?" "Oh, Fairy Tail?" the young man he stopped replied, "If you keep walking down this street, take the 7th left, and you'll be there." Quint thanked him, and continued down the street. At the 7th left, he turned and saw his goal, Fairy Tail, in all its glory.

Quint entered the guild, and strode up to the bar. "Excuse me," he asked the girl behind the counter. "Can you tell me where I can find the guildmaster?" she studied him for a moment before replying. "I'll go check where he is. Would you like something to drink?" "Just water please." Quint said. As he drank, Quint studied the guild members around him. Turning back to the girl at the bar, he asked, "Is there anyone in here who will have a match with me?" "Sure!" she replied earnestly, "Pretty much anyone here will fight if you ask them." "Good." Quint said.

"I heard that there is a young fool here to see me!" boomed a voice. Quint looked up and saw a small old man standing on the second floor railing. "That would be me." Quint stated. "Are you the guildmaster?" "Yes." The old man replied. Please follow me to my office to talk. Quint got up and followed the guildmaster to a room in the back.

"Now then, young fool. What did you want to talk to me about." Makarov asked. "I have a letter of recommendation from Fiore Orphanage. They suggested that I go to Fairy Tail so here I am." Makarov sighed. He hated when this kind of thing happened. Letters of recommendation came from orphanages that couldn't support the older children, so they kicked them out and sent them to a wizard guild, hoping that the guild would take them in. Some of the time it worked, but the children living in Fiore's slums proved that it was very risky to send a child away from their home to fend for themselves. A lesson he had learned himself all those years ago…

**So yeah, that was Chapter 1. Please visit the poll and vote! I'll be waiting for you OCs also. The template is below…**

**Name:  
Age:  
Magic:  
Appearance:  
Possible Role in the story:  
Backstory:  
Extra Info:**

**'****Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, DeoxysSpeed here, and I have decided with the help of you readers to continue "Polaris Arrives"! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and here is number two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail…**

**-Chapter 2-**

Quint and Makarov were sitting in Makarov's small office in the back of the guild, discussing Quint's Letter of Recommendation. "Do you have a place for me at Fairy Tail, or should I try my luck elsewhere?" Quint asked, bringing the guildmaster out of his reverie. "No, we of Fairy Tail accept those who can prove they are family. We will provide you with a test. If you pass, you can join. If you fail, I will make sure you have a place to go. Sounds good?" Quint smiled at the guildmaster. "I'll handle anything you can throw at me!" Makarov smiled and mumbled "I might just hold you to that…"

*On the day of the test*

The news had spread like wildfire, and everyone, somehow, had gotten wind of a possible new member joining Fairy Tail. The test was to be held in a clearing in the middle of the North Woodsea. Quint would have to fight against two S-class wizards of his choice and last for at least 30 minutes or defeat them to pass the test. Quint was relishing his fight, thinking that he had to have the best luck in the world to be going up againt two of Fairy Tail's finest wizards! As his first choice, Quint picked Erza Scarlet; the requip mage. As his second, he picked Mirajane Strauss; the take-over mage.

As he faced Erza, he mentally went over the spells he had put all of his being into mastering, and the magical power he fought so hard to raise. "Are you ready Quint Polaris?" Erza asked him. "Come at me with everything you have!" Quint replied.

"Requip!" Erza shouted, "Heaven's Wheel! Dance my swords!" She was enveloped in a bright light and reappeared wearing a two-piece suite of armor that had had wings on the back. Erza launched herself at Quint, who with his eyes closed, appeared to have given up. At the last possible second, he opened his eyes, and the force of magical power that emanated from him made Erza stop in her tracks. Everyone gasped and leaned forward in their seats to watch, as with a loud cry, Quint began to charge up energy. A magic circle appeared at his feet and he named the first spell he mastered. "Meteor!" Quint was enveloped in a harsh golden light and sped towards erza, who had requipped into her Purgatory Armor, hoping to intimidate Quint. Quint disappeared and reappeared behind her, a magic circle already in place. "Be judged by the stars! Seven Star Blade: Grand Chariot!" Seven magic circles appeared around Erza, trapping her. The sky darkened; and as everybody looked up, stunned, seven meteors fell from the heavens and struck the area where Erza stood; amazed. When the dust cleared, everyone gave a yell of surprise; Erza was lying on the ground, completely unconscious!

Quint stood over her, his hands still in the position for Grand Chariot, breathing hard from the effort of casting this destructive spell. Several of the guild's medics carried Erza off the battle field and back to the guild, where they would treat her injuries. Mira stepped up and smiled at Quint. "Good job! You only have to last half an hour against me and you'll be a Fairy Tail member!" Quint smiled back, and Waited for her to make her move. "Take-over! Demon Arm!" Mira's arm bugan to turn black, and her fingers sharpened into claws. In her hand, a globe of dark magic started to charge. When it reached the size of a basketball, she threw it at Quint with all of her strength. Quint reached out with one hand and caught it, to everyone's surprise. "What kind of a monster is he?!" The crowd yelled. Quint, meanwhile, concentrated on the ball of magical energy in his hand and squeezed. The globe shattered, and a small shock wave swept across the area. When the dust cleared, Quint was pinning Mirajane down; and, reaching up to the sky, named the strongest non-lethal spell he knew! "As the heavens fall on those condemned, so may they fall upon my enemies! Heaven's Breakdown: Starlight Barrage!" Everyone looked at the sky, it had turned to nighttime while Quint was fightning, and saw the stars drift in a circle pattern, getting closer and closer, until it looked like a single ring in the sky. The star ring glowed brighter and brighter until everyone had to look away! Countless lances made of light started to rain down on the two figures in the middle of the clearing. And while they seemed to go right through Quint, they were hitting Mira very hard. On top of that, every time a beam of light made contact with Mira, it would explode and shatter, flinging shrapnel everywhere but at the crowd watching. When the Spell ended, the crowd saw Quint and Mira on the ground. They sat watching to see if one would get up, and then, Quint slowly staggered to his feet; breathing hard. His magical energy was very weak, and the medics rushed both him and Mira back to the guild to get patched up.

**So yeah, Chapter 2… I made it a bit longer than chapter 1 because of the fights. Please give me a review and an OC idea, and I'll post the next chapter soon.**

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Magic:  
Appearance:  
Role in the Story:  
Possible Relationship Idea:**

**'****Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail…**

**-Chapter 3-**

When Quint regained consciousness, he found himself in Fairy Tail's infirmary. "Ugh," he muttered "what a fight I've been through…" "Hello young fool!" boomed a voice right beside his ear, and Quint jumped. "Aaah! Guildmaster, what are you doing?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" "Funny you should say that, with you being so young." Makarov countered with a mock scowl. "By the way, you passed the test! Congratulations! You're now an official member of Fairy Tail!"

Quint let out a sigh of relief, but the moment didn't last long. "We need to talk; about how you managed to raise your magical power that high, and the spells you used. It would have depleted _my_ magical power to use even ONE of those spells. You used three!" Makarov was all but raging at Quint, who stared dumbfounded at the guildmaster, not knowing if he should be proud or embarrassed.

"Okay, I've never really wanted to talk about it, but you have a right to know…" his voice trailed off as he relived the dark days at the orphanage…

_"Come on, come on! I need to be stronger!" Quint yelled mentally. He was in a small clearing, practicing his magic on the surrounding trees. "Rraaaaaagh! Heaven's Breakdown: Solar Impact!" A flash of heat swept over the surrounding area, turning the more fragile plants to ash, and severely burning the tougher ones. Quint's target, a large rock, was none the worse for wear however. And although Quint had poured all of his focus into the spell, he still wasn't able to scratch it._

"I practiced every day in that clearing," Quint recounted, "but I never was able to scratch that rock."

_"Quint! Come and eat, you've been at it for hours!" His Mom called to him. Quint rushed back to his house, just in time for dinner. As his mother served his Dad, and then him, he thought about what had gone wrong with his spell. He decided to try again tomorrow. Quint thanked his Mom for the food, and started to eat; little did he know that it would be the last meal he would ever have with her. Just then, a massive explosion occurred right outside his house. Quint and his parents abandoned their meal and went to go check._

Quint started to cry. "That was the last time I ever saw my Mom and Dad." He sniffed. "A Celestial Spirit Mage attacked them with a spirit that looked like a cannon. It was one of the silver keys, but it was still strong. It's attack speared both of them at once; and she just stood there laughing and clapping." Quint couldn't continue because his body was racked with sobs. Makarov patted the young mage on the shoulder and left. He ran into Mira outside the door. "Hello master, how's Quint doing?" she asked with a smile. "Not good." Makarov replied. "I got him to tell me about his past, and it seems that a Celestial Spirit Mage killed both his parents, and enjoyed it. He's a broken person, and he needs time to recover from it." "I'll go and see him." Mira said. "Maybe I can get him to calm down." "Be my guest," Makarov replied, walking down the hall. "but please don't make it worse…" His voice trailed off as he rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

Mira knocked and gently opened Quint's door. She found the mage sitting on his bed, his face in his hands. She sat down next to him, and waited patiently. "I tried to save them…" Quint mumbled. "It was too late though, they were already dead when I defeated the mage." "I don't know how I did it, but I felt really powerful all of a sudden. I used the first spell that came to mind, and it killed her." Mira put a hand on his arm. "What spell did you use?" She asked him gently. Quint looked up at her, and his eyes showed pain and grief that could never be healed. "Fairy Law." He whispered. "I never heard of the spell, it just came to me at the time. It took nearly all of my magic power too, I nearly died myself. I never tried to use it since…" He burst into tears again. Mira gave him a small hug and left the infirmary. _"This will take more that time to heal." _She thought. _"He needs to be part of a family again."_

**That was Chapter 3, and what a chapter it was! Please tell me what you think of this story, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**OC Template;  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Magic:  
Appearance:  
Guild:  
Guild Symbol Location:  
Role in the Story:  
Possible Relationship Idea:  
Extra Info (Optional):**

**'Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, in this chapter, Quint meets another OC, courtesy of MeowMeowAmber, and they become friends. Also, sorry if I have really short author's notes; I don't have much to say about my stories other than "please read them"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail…**

**-Chapter 4-**

The next day, Quint was feeling better, so he left the infirmary and went to the main hall. Everywhere he looked, he saw people having fun. He sat at the bar and put his head down, thinking. Mira walked over to him. "Are you okay Quint? Would you like something to drink?" "Just water please." Quint replied, not lifting his head. He was busy thinking about the night before. "*sigh* I just can't sleep; I wonder if I should train tomorrow…" "Quint, here's your water." Mira handed him the drink and headed off to serve other guild members. Quint finished his water and left the guild.

He went to the clearing where he had his battle test and started to move rocks into the center of the clearing. When he had a large number of them, he charged up energy and worked on the spell he had tried long ago. "Heaven's Breakdown: Solar Impact!" Suddenly, Quint found himself of the opposite side of the field from where he remembered starting. "How did I wind up over here?" He murmered; then, he sensed the presence of another person. "Come on out, I can sense you." But he got no response. "Fine then, if you won't come out, I'll make you; Heaven's Palm!" A burst of light arced towards the place where he had sensed a presence before. "Aaaah! That hurt!" came a high-pitched voice, and Quint found himself staring at a girl about his age. She had long purple hair; wore a black top, had a white skirt, and black boots. "Sorry," mumbled Quint "but why were you spying on me?" "Oh?" the girl said in a high-pitched, non-convincing voice. "I don't know what you're talking about! Heh, heh." "Anyhow, I'm Quint, Quint Polaris;and you are?" "Oh, yeah." The girl replied. "My name is Lyra, Lyra Namina."

"Well Lyra, would you like to train with me?" Quint asked. "Me?!" Lyra exclaimed. "Sure! I watched your fight with Erza and Mirajane, and I can't wait to fight you!" "Come at me then!" Quint challenged her. "All right, here I go! Roar of the Cosmic Dragon!" a vortex of light, colored a deep purple, rushed at Quint, who blocked it with one hand. "Whaaaaaat?!" Lyra shouted, not used to having her attack blocked so easily. Meanwhile, Quint was charging up his own attack. "Heavenly Arrows!" A storm of light arrows hurled itself at Lyra; who stood there, shocked, as she saw just how strong Quint was. The explosion was seen even from the guild, and people in Magnolia leaned out their windows trying to see the source of the light.

When the dust cleared, Lyra was lying face up on the ground with an exhausted look on her face. "Wow, I can't even move! You're really strong Quint!" she said, laughing. Quint helped her to her feet, and smiled. "Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" he asked. "Yup!" Lyra answered him, beaming. Quint sensed another presence, and turning, found himself face to face with Natsu. "Fight me!" Natsu yelled at Quint, who sweatdropped. "Wait, I don't even know you!" He yelled back. Natsu paused. "Oh yeah, I'm Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, now fight me!" Quint sighed. There was no way to get past this. "Very well, come at me." He told Natsu in a bored voice. Natsu lit his fist on fire, and charged at Quint. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he yelled, at he drew closer. Quint only held out his hand, and caught the punch. "What the…?" was all Natsu could say, as he found himself lifted off the ground by Quint. A magic circle appeared in front of Natsu, and he heard Quint voicing his next spell. "Radial Burst!" Quint cried, as Natsu was sent flying. "And that," he said, turning back to Lyra who was watching him with a scared look on her face. "is why I train."

**So yeah, please leave a review, and I'll update shortly!**

**'****Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, DeoxysSpeed here, presenting Chapter 5! Once again, nothing much to say…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail…**

**-Chapter 5-**

After a rigorous training session, Quint returned to the guild to have dinner. When he walked in the door, all eyes turned to him. "Uh, hi guys." Quint greeted the guild nervously. Everyone just stared at him. All of a sudden, someone in the back shouted "Is it true that you beat Natsu in one hit?" Quint replied "Yeah, what's the big deal?" He walked to an empty table and picked up the menu. "Hey Mira, I'll have just plain spaghetti please." "Sure Quint, coming right up!" Mira called back cheerfully.

As Mira brought his food, Quint asked her "Why is everyone staring at me? Is beating Natsu that big of a deal?" Mira laughed "Quint, Natsu is the strongest wizard in the guild who's not S-Class!" "Oh. Well then." Quint was surprised. Already he had defeated two S-Class wizards and a runner-up. How much more interesting could his day get?

Then, a small voice piped up from behind Quint. "Hi, what type of magic do you use?" He turned and saw a girl a bit younger than him looking at him. "Hi, I use Heavenly Body Magic. I can use other magic though. I don't think that I have a single type. I know that I can use all projectile spells, all spells related to astronomical and astrological signs, and light magic; but that's all I know." Quint smiled ruefully. The girl studied him for a moment. "I'm Levy McGarden, do you mind if I do some research on your magic type?" "Sure, I don't mind. Go ahead! I'd love to know more about the magic I use." Levy flashed a smile and turned to leave. "I'll let you know if I come up with anything; bye Quint!"

Quint finished eating and went back outside to train. He approached the clearing again and readied a spell. Three balls of light appeared around him and circled around his hand. They stopped in a triangular formation as Quint held his hand out towards a big chunk of rock. The three balls of light drew closer together until they became one. "Three star blast: Procryon Cannon!" A beam of light flew from his hand, vaporizing the rock, and scoring a burn trail into the ground after it. Quint set up another rock, and attempted another spell. "Amateratsu, Formation 777!" A series of magic circles appeared around the rock, and began charging power. When they reached capacity, they shot beams of light into the sky. The beams converged and headed back down towards the target. The beams lanced through the rock as if it were nothing! The rock shone brightly for a split second, before scattering, taken apart on the molecular scale.

**So yeah, what a powerhouse! I wonder what Levy will come up with… All will be revealed in the next chapter folks!**

**'****Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all the people who left reviews to this story. It couldn't come this far without you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail…**

**-Chapter 5-**

Levy visited the library, where she searched for rare magic forms. In the first book she looked in, Levy found the magic she was looking for. In a magic book entitled "Rare Magics and Spells", she found a reference to a lost magic called "The Arc of Polaris". It was similar to Ultear's "Arc of Time" and Azuma's "Great Tree Arc", but the user could use any spell related to the sky and the heavens. Levy checked out the book and hurriedly rushed back to the guild. Quint was nowhere to be seen, so she asked Mira where he went. "I think he said something about the North Woodsea." The barmaid answered. "Thank you!" Levy called over her shoulder as she ran out in search of Quint.

Levy found Quint right where Mira said he would be, in the North Woodsea, training hard. "Quint! Quint!" she called as she came closer, "You'll never believe what I found! Your magic is one of the rarest magics in the world!" Quint was impressed, he had never thought that he would possess a rare magic. Levy continued her explanation, "It's called 'The Arc of Polaris' and it allows the user to cast any spell that is related to the sky and to space." Quint thanked Levy for her work and turned to resume his training, but she stopped him. "Um, is it all right if I train with you?" She asked nervously. "I need someone strong to fight." "Sure!" Quint replied. "I'll fight anyone!"

Quint and Levy faced each other on the field, sizing each other up; testing each other's weaknesses. Quint made the first move. "Here is a new spell I've been working on, you'll be the first to see it!" Quint shouted. Levy audibly gulped; she wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. Quint was already on the move however, so she started to draw the word "Guard" in the air to protect her. Quint was too fast. In an instant, he had moved over 100 feet and drawn a magic circle. "Arc of Polaris: Northern Impact!" A beam of freezing energy sliced through the air toward Levy and hit its mark. Levy screamed as she was flash-frozen and thawed in an instant, causing her to lose all her focus and fall unconscious.

As Quint watched her fall, he started to panic. Had he put too much power into that attack? He rushed towards her, but in doing so, had left himself wide open. "Solid Script: Crush!" Quint instantly felt himself get crushed under a monumental gravitational force. "You!" He roared, furious because he thought he had actually hurt Levy. "I thought I killed you!" The spell cracked and fell apart from the sheer force of Quint's magical power. "This will finish it! Ultimate Magic of the Heavens: From the Book of Acnologia; Chapter 6 verse 11: Shatter the Heavens, Meteor blade!" Quint's hands shone brightly, and elongated to become swords that were charged with the destructive power of a meteor. He put his hands together and launched himself at Levy, who stood there, eyes wide with terror. As he shot towards Levy, Quint started to rotate in midair, becoming like a drill of magical power. There was a huge explosion, and when it cleared, Levy was lying on the ground a few feet away; her body smoking from the attack it had just endured. Quint struggled to stay on his feet, but collapsed from weakness and lack of magical power.

**Yeah, that was some fight! I hope you guys like the way I write fight scenes. If you have anything to say about my story, please write a review and I will read it; promise!**

**'****Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail…**

**-Chapter 7-**

Mira was watching the fight, and after it ended, hurried to tend to the two battlers. Mira healed Levy first because she took more physical damage rather than magical damage. When Levy was stable, she turned her attention to Quint. Quint wasn't damaged on the surface at all, so it must have been the betrayal that hurt him. Mira propped Quint against one of the trees, and started transferring her magical power into him. A couple of hours later, Quint gasped and sat upright. He looked around frantically, but calmed down when he saw that Mira was next to him. It was nighttime and it was chilly outside, so she had curled up against him to keep warm. She was lying against him with her head on his chest.

Quint shifted Mira so her back was against his chest, and her head was next to his; on his shoulder. She stirred in her sleep, and Quint smiled softly. Mira opened her eyes, and found herself being held gently by Quint. She looked up and saw that he was fast asleep, a soft smile on his lips. She kissed him gently on his cheek, and set off towards the guild in the distance. When Quint woke up, he felt a warm spot on his cheek. Blushing heavily, he shook himself and walked into town. He stopped at one of the restaurants, and ordered a bowl of soup. As he ate, his mind wandered into the theory of Heavenly Body Magic and how to cast the various spells he knew.

He paid for his meal and set off for the guild. When he got there, everyone swarmed him; asking questions about his fight with Levy. Quint answered them as best he could, and stood in front of the request board looking for a job. Mira walked up to him, and held out a piece of paper. "Here is a job that I think you can handle." She told him. I'll accompany you because it's your first job at this guild. Quint looked at the paper. It read: "Monster Hunters wanted, giant footprints found in nearby forest with destruction ahead. Urgent!" "All right, I'm in!" Quint gave her a toothy grin. Quint and Mira set out for the next town, not knowing that their job would bring them closer than either of them had thought they could get.

**So yeah, little fluffy chapter 7… Tell me what you thought and I'll see you next chapter!**

**'****Till next time!**

**DeoxysSpeed out!**


End file.
